1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of playground equipment, and more specifically, to a sandbox cover apparatus that can be raised and lowered to fit over a sandbox.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sandbox covers available on the market today generally consist of plastic tarps, lattices, metal screens or plywood covers that lie on top of or are fitted onto the frame of the sandbox just above ground level. These types of covers must be removed completely prior to the sandbox being used, and they are not easy to install. These prior art covers serve the purpose of keeping leaves, debris and small animals out of the sandbox, but they do not serve the purpose of providing shade to the children in the sandbox when it is in use.
What is needed is a sandbox cover that can be raised and lowered to provide shade to children inside the sandbox, that works manually and without electricity, and that has no spaces into which little fingers can be inserted, no protrusions on which little children can be hurt, and no exposed cables or pulleys. The present invention fulfills these requirements in a manner that has not been done in prior art.